


Anticuado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old-Fashioned, Shopping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siempre había sido una razón porque Kota no iba con mucho gusto a comprar con su novio.No que no le gustaba pasar su tiempo con Kei, que no cercaba siempre ocasiones para ser con él, haciéndose huecos al trabajo, pero había cosas que nunca habrían debido hacer juntos.Compras, o mejor, ayudar Kei cuando iba de compras, era entre esas.





	Anticuado

**Anticuado**

Siempre había sido una razón porque Kota no iba con mucho gusto a comprar con su novio.

No que no le gustaba pasar su tiempo con Kei, que no cercaba siempre ocasiones para ser con él, haciéndose huecos al trabajo, pero había cosas que nunca habrían debido hacer juntos.

Compras, o mejor, _ayudar_ Kei cuando iba de compras, era entre esas.

“Ko, de verdad, tendrías que actualizar un poco tu vestuario. Tienes veinte y tres años, Dios mío, trata de vestirte como un chico de tu edad.” le dijo, caminando de algunos pasos delante de él por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Yabu, por su parte, se quedaba detrás, arrastrando sus pies y sus ojos bajos al suelo.

Decir que no tenía gana de ser allí era un eufemismo.

“No se trata de actualizar, Kei. Compro ropas que me puedan quedar bien, es todo.” trató débilmente de defenderse, antes que el otro se parase y se girase hacia él, frunciendo el ceño con aire obstinado.

“No te preocupe, Ko-chan. Me ocuparé de ti.” le dijo, sin comentar lo que el mayor había apenas dicho.

Menos de dos horas después, Kota había perdido la cuenta de cuantas ropas Inoo le había hecho probar.

Había tenido éxito de buscar algunos suéteres y algunas camisas que estaba en el medio de sus gustos y de los de su novio, pero ocuparse de los pantalones había sido más difícil que previsto.

“Te estoy diciendo que son demasiado grandes, Kei.” se lamentó, mirándose en el espejo llevando un par de jeans.

Su novio osó una sonrisa maligna, extrañamente tranquilo como la calma antes de la tormenta.

“No, no son grandes. Solo son amplios, es así que se llevan... ¿Qué sabrás tú de moda?” replicó, yendo detrás de él y agarrando el borde de los pantalones, tirándoles abajo.

Kota hizo muecas, siguiendo mirando fijo su propia imagen en el espejo.

No le gustaban. No le gustaba el efecto del jean sobre de él, siempre parecía que llevara pantalones demasiado grandes por su talla.

Pero si Kei había decidido que tenía que comprarlos, los habría comprado.

Lejos de él contrariar su novio.

“Finalmente irás por ahí con algo decente puesto.” comentó, mirando las ropas que Kota llevaba en ese momento.

El mayor le sonrió, aún no totalmente convencido.

Iba a idear algo para evitar de llevarlos, pero sabía bien que Kei no iba a ser dispuesto a darle tregua hasta que no lo hubiera visto llevarlos, que pensara que fueran demasiado grandes o no, que el jean lo hiciera parecer ridículo o no.

Yabu iba a complacerlo, otra vez, porque era lo que hacía siempre.

Una o dos veces habrían sido bastante.

Y pues iba a volver a sus horribles, viejos pantalones.


End file.
